1. Technical Field
An apparatus for dispensing a plurality of fluids is disclosed which comprises a plurality of pumps connected or connectable to respective containers holding a fluid or suitable for holding a fluid.
2. Background of the Related Art
A prior art apparatus of this type is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 1 090 679. This document relates to an apparatus for dispensing viscous fluids comprising a turntable (numeral 2 in inter alia figures 10a to 10e) rotatable around an axis of rotation. A plurality of containers (1) containing the fluid to be dispensed are attached to the turntable in positions spaced about the circumference of the turntable. A pump (17) is associated with each container for dispensing fluid therefrom. The pumps have connectors (6) for releasably connecting the containers to the pumps. A stationary actuator (38) is positioned at the circumference of the turntable and is movable to and fro a first inoperative position disengaged from the turntable, a first operative position in engagement with one of the connectors, in which the connector is connected to the respective container, and a second operative position, in which the connector is disengaged from the container and the container may be removed and exchanged for another container.
European Patent Application No. 1 134 186 relates to a dispensing device wherein the pumps each have a connector for releasably connecting a fluid package thereto and have associated first positioning members. A plurality of removable rigid holders is adapted to receive a flexible fluid package therein in a predetermined position. The holders include second positioning members adapted to co-act with the first positioning members to enable placement of the holders onto the turntable such that the package received therein is connected to the respective connector. A lifter (12) with a handle (13) is arranged about each of the first positioning members, said lifter being able to exert an upward force onto the lower side of a mounted holder when the handle (13) is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,591 relates to an automated paint-batching system for producing paint cans of any size and color. The system includes a plurality of paint-batching cells, with each cell having a machine comprised of either one or two dispensing stations (16, 18). When two dispensing stations are used, the two dispensing stations are: a first tint-station (16), where a small volumetric dispensing of the base, water-base or oil-base, of the paint is dispensed, in order to wet the bottom of the can, at which first station, thereafter, is dispensed all of the liquid colorants making up the formula of the paint can, and a second base-dispensing station (18) at which the remainder of the base of the formula of the paint is dispensed. Each of the first and second stations of the paint-batching machine of the invention has operatively associated therewith a weighing mechanism (70) upon which rests the paint can during the dispensing at the respective station used in quality-control weighing of each dispensing.